


You Might Forget to Breathe

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And then some fluff, M/M, good old kitchen counter sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jason is in pure awe of Dick. Even if it's moments after one of the family has caught them getting down and dirty on the kitchen counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Forget to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Imagine your OTP fucking on a kitchen counter. Extra: Person C walks in on them and just says they better sanitize everything later."
> 
> An Anon sent me JayDick after I reblogged the prompt on Tumblr, and suggested Tim walking in. Which was fine by me!

“F-uck, _Jay_ ,” Dick gasped, arching his back so the kitchen counter pressed almost painfully into the small of it. He had his legs wrapped around Jason’s hips, his hands clucthing onto the edge of the counter that he was barely on.

Jason huffed a laugh, thrusting into Dick harder. Another arch, and Jason squeezed his hold on Dick’s hips.

“Feel good?” he asked, between breaths, and Dick didn’t even raise his head, tussled hair fanned out on the counter. All he did was give a loud, obscene sort of moan in response. The kind that had Jason shuddering. He thrust in particular deep, watched Dick’s cock jump, flushed and completely untouched against his belly.

It was almost a blur how this had all started. Jason had tried to coerce Dick when they were still in bed, but the older man had been so damn _cuddly_ that he’d ended up laying there for a good extra half hour, just enjoying it. After all, one didn’t just deny a sleepy Dick Grayson cuddles when he asked.

That had turned to Dick scrambling around his kitchen, to Jason pressed up against him, rocking his hips gently, and Dick falling back so easily against him-

And suddenly, here Jason was, with Dick clinging to him with those _ridiculous_ legs, gasping and moaning like this was the first damn time Jason had touched him.

He sounded like this almost every time. It _still_ blew Jason’s mind. Always would, he was sure. He was in such utter awe of Dick, even if he kept it to himself. _Always had been_.

“Jay, _Jay_ ,” Dick gasped, bringing Jason back to the present. “God _Jay_ baby I’m right there.” He arched again, the counter digging into his back once more, and Jason gripped his hips tighter. He was afraid if he let go Dick would fall- didn’t matter how strong either of them were, maybe this hadn’t been their _best_ decision, position wise.

But it was hot, Jason wouldn’t lie.

“Get yourself off for me,” Jason breathed, “C’mon Dickie, I know you can.” Dick released his white-knuckle grip on the counter edge with one hand, wrapping it around his cock, stroking up and thrusting into his hand, before back down on Jason’s cock. The younger man’s eyes rolled back for a moment, nearly losing himself right then and there with that obscene hip movement.

God, Dick was a _dream_.

“That’s it,” Jason breathed, feeling his own orgasm so close. No, _not yet_ , but it was so hard to keep at bay, with Dick being so utterly perfect beneath him. “Just like when I touch you.” Dick gasped, squeezed the head of his cock, losing his rhythm quickly as his movements became desperate, until he was coming with a loud cry, Jason’s name broken in the string of sounds. 

Jason didn’t even make it three more thrusts before he was following suit, bowing his head down and groaning, hips jerking a few times as he filled Dick, before stilling. They were both panting, and carefully, Dick released his other hand from the counter, managing to push himself up on his elbows, glancing up at Jason through his tussled hair, smiling-

Jason was smiling back when there was a key turning in Dick’s apartment door, and a moment later it was open, slamming shut, and a voice was calling out, “Hey Dick, you up?” Neither could move before Tim rounded the corner to the kitchen, pausing with his mouth open, ready to say something else. But the words were lost.

He stared for a minute, both Dick and Jason staring back, before he grinned.

“You guys better sanitize that counter really damn well,” he pointed out, and Jason glanced down at Dick, saw his cheeks flushing deeply. His own cheeks felt hot- god, _he was still inside Dick_ , and Tim just folded his arms, staring at them with a smug smile.

“Uh,” Jason started, before Dick cut in,

“Can you give us a minute?”

“Yeah, sure,” Tim said, turning and waving his hand behind him. “Seriously guys. _Clean the counter_. I mean scrub. Clorox wipes aren’t enough.”

He walked out of the room, and Jason slowly pulled out of Dick’s body. The older man shuddered, once, hating that empty feeling, as Jason helped to support him as he untangled his legs, feet planted firmly on the floor a moment later. He tried to straighten up, felt his thighs growing wet, and grimaced. His lower back ached, and he knew he’d feel it even more later.

“You okay?” Jason asked, grabbing their clothes off the floor. He handed Dick’s to him, and he stepped into his underwear, not bothering with his sweatpants.

“Yeah. Just gonna feel this later.” He reached back, rubbed at the small of his back. “I forgot I gave Tim a key.”

“Well. We won’t forget _that_ again.” Dick nodded, running a hand back through his hair.

“I’m uh...gonna go clean up.” Jason nodded, watching Dick hurry from the kitchen. He stepped into his own underwear and sweatpants, before leaving the kitchen, heading towards the living room and finding Tim sitting on Dick’s couch, his laptop pulled from his bag, which he’d left on the floor.

“You know, when Dick gave me a key, he said just come bye whenever I wanted to.” He glanced up at Jason. “Probably should have figured I should still call. Or something.” Jason shrugged a shoulder, walking around the couch and sitting down.

“We uh...probably would’ve missed your call,” Jason admitted, and Tim grinned.

“Uh-huh. I guess it doesn’t matter then.” He didn’t look up from his laptop, but continued speaking. “Not that I blame you Jason. I mean. Points for holding him in that position and all.” Jason felt his cheeks going hot again, glanced away. “Dammit what is Dick’s wifi password?” Tim glanced up now, “I forgot and my laptop didn’t save it last time.”

“Uh...” Jason shrugged. “I’ll go ask him.” He pushed himself up, heading towards the bathroom and leaning against the door. He could hear the shower running. He knocked once, then, “Hey, Dick?”

“You can come in.” Jason opened the door, shutting it behind him quickly. The room was hot, filled with steam already, and Jason could see Dick’s silhouette behind the shower curtain.

“Tim wants your wifi password,” he started, as Dick pulled the shower curtain back, just enough so that Jason should see a single shoulder, his pretty eyes, the way his wet hair clung to his forehead and neck. There might have been more to his speech, a comment or something, _anything_ , but it died in that moment. All he could do was stare.

Dick said something, and Jason barely registered. Only when it was his _name_ did he snap out of it.

“Oh, uh.”

Dick rolled his eyes, repeating himself. “Keep staring like that and you might forget to breathe, Jason.” The younger shrugged a shoulder, fighitng down the urge to _blush_.

“You’re just...you know. Pretty and all. And sometimes I can’t believe I’m actually here. With you.” Another nervous shoulder shrug, and Jason watched Dick blush. He’d probably blame it on the hot water.

Jason didn’t need to get into the crush he had harbored on Dick when he’d been Robin, when Dick had first become Nightwing. Dick knew. He knew it all, from weak moments in the dead of the night where Jason opened up, far more then he ever meant to. But really- so much had gone _wrong_ in Jason’s life, that it was strange to think something as _right_ as Dick Grayson could actually happen to him.

“I’ll...go tell Tim,” he said, but Dick shook his head, lifting one hand so it was visible and beckoning Jason over with a curl of his fingers. Jason listened- was there ever a question of him _not_ \- stepping closer until Dick would reach out, sink a wet hand into his hair and pull him in, kissing him. Slow, sweet, the kind that had Jason feeling like his inside were melting, mixing together, diluting into an utter mess of _everything he was_.

“You know,” Dick whispered against his mouth, “I love you, right?” Jason nodded, slightly, felt a single drop of water roll down his neck, from Dick’s wrist. And Dick smiled at him, the kind that stopped Jason’s heart. The kind that was _just for him_. He’d seen it years ago, when he was younger. And he could never have hoped he’d see it _now_ , int his context. “Now, go tell Tim before he goes into withdrawal from his technology.”

Jason chuckled, pulling back, turning and walking to the bathroom door. He tossed it open, calling out to Tim the password.

“Thanks!” came from the living room, followed by, “Now go clean the counter!”

Jason rolled his eyes, but walked towards the kitchen anyway. _Smiling_.

He wasn’t sure he would wipe this smile from his face, even if he tried.


End file.
